The present invention relates to information processing systems and information processing methods that link the operation of two or more network-connected apparatuses, and to computer programs used with the systems and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing system and information processing method in which a plurality of network-connected apparatuses cooperatively operate to perform distributed processing, whereby the apparatuses operate as a virtual information processing apparatus, and to a computer program used with the system and method.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system and information processing method which execute a predetermined function by utilizing the surplus processing capability of a virtual apparatus including a plurality of network-connected apparatuses, and to a computer program used with the system and method. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing system and information processing method that realize a function in accordance with a system state varying depending on the surplus processing capability of a virtual apparatus including a plurality of network-connected apparatuses and on a connecting state of the apparatuses.
It is known that, by using a network to connect a plurality of computers to one another, sharing of information resources, sharing of hardware resources, and collaboration among a plurality of users are realized. Regarding connecting media between computers, there are various types such as a local area network (LAN), a wide area network (WAN), and the Internet.
In particular, recently, technologies of computers, networks, etc., have become greatly widespread even in general households. Information equipment such as in-house personal computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), audio/video (AV) equipment such as television receivers and video players, various types of home information appliances, consumer electronics (CE) equipment, etc., are connected to one another by a home network. In many cases, this home network is connected to an external wide area network such as the Internet through a router.
Although, as described above, a utilization form in which a plurality of AV devices are connected to a home network is assumed, this form has a problem in that there is no sufficient linkage among the AV devices. On this problem, recently, research and development concerning grid computing for realizing high calculation performance in order to link devices on a network have been advanced (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-342165, 2002-351850, 2002-358289, 2002-366533, and 2002-366534).
According to the grid computing technology, a plurality of information processing apparatuses on a network can cooperatively operate to perform distributed processing, whereby they can operate for a user as a virtual information processing apparatus.
For example, when a plurality of information processing apparatuses having recording reservation functions are connected to a network, they can realize cooperative operation for recording reservation. Specifically, when information processing apparatuses mutually link the recording reserving operation thereof via a home network, they operate as a virtual recorder on the home network. In addition, by using a user interface of one of the information processing apparatuses, a user can use an arbitrary apparatus connected to the home network to perform recording reservation.
Furthermore, by linking their recording reservation functions, programs (so-called “counterprograms”), which have identical recording-reservation times, can be simultaneously recorded. Similarly, by linking the recorded-content playback operation of a plurality of apparatuses, simultaneous and synchronized playback of content can be realized. By using the linkage of the recorded-content playback operation to simultaneously and synchronously advance playback of pieces of content recorded by different apparatuses, the concept of channel switching can be introduced in content playback.
According to such a virtual information processing apparatus, even if it is difficult for only the hardware resources and processing capability of a single information processing apparatus to cope with a request from a user, by utilizing the surplus processing capability of another information processing apparatus which is linked to cooperatively operates on the network, the virtual information processing apparatus can meet the user's request. Furthermore, a service that is not realistic with a normal information processing apparatus can be realized.
Functions that can be realized by the virtual information processing apparatus vary depending on a system state including the types and number of network-connected apparatuses, and the surplus processing capability of each apparatus. However, the information processing apparatuses, which are linked to operate, are scattered in a physical space through the network, so that a system state is invisible. This causes a problem in that it is difficult for the user to know the system state. In addition, it is difficult for the user to understand what type of function is executable depending on the system state.
For example, there is a case in which, when surplus capability satisfies predetermined conditions in a virtual information processing apparatus, a functional program set beforehand needs to be activated. For this case, it has been performed to execute a predetermined program in an information processing apparatus in response to the activation of a predetermined system state. However, there is no technique for freely and easily changing start conditions on the program at this time.
For example, a sales promotion method (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-316994) has been proposed in which a store manager can freely set point-giving conditions or event-achieving conditions and a customer can freely know details of the setting. The setting of conditions in the above method is specialized only in a simple fixed event, and conditions concerning varying status such as a change in information-processing-apparatus state are not considered.
In addition, a broadcasting system (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-75219) has been proposed in which, when a program is broadcasted from a center, by adding an attribute to the program in the broadcasting, a receiving terminal can be selected for the broadcast program. Furthermore, an attribute information utilizing system (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-223590) in which a network service can be utilized in various forms has been proposed. However, each of the above examples is dependent on only attribute information, and a varying change in state is not considered.